


no, daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Smut, So many tags, Something New, Yelling, but no sad ending, ending, just a lil bit, lil bit, lol, mentioned - Freeform, no happy ending, omg, paris saint germain, psg, so like an eh, sorry - Freeform, transfer, transfer rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he makes a joke about his height he doesn't say comforting words, instead he adds too it -<em> "as long as that's the only thing short about you"</em>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	no, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this for a while now but my mind wasn't working...

Pocho has spoken out about his most likely leave for next season, Marco understands. Of course, understanding doesn't mean liking it. Marco hates it because Pocho, well, he's never met anyone like Pocho. Pocho gets him. 

Pocho doesn't treat him like a child because of his height. If he makes a joke about his height he doesn't say comforting words, instead he adds too it - _"as long as that's the only thing short about you"_ \- so no, Marco hates it. He hates the thought of not being with Pocho and he doesn't need anyone telling him how selfish he is being. he fucking knows. 

The worst thing of it all is that Pocho doesn't say anything about him being so selfish instead he agrees with him. That fucks Marco up. 

So it's were they are now, arguing about Pocho's decisions, well if you can count arguing as Pocho nodding his head along with Marco's rant. Because that's what's going on, Marco is ranting on and on about his needs and Pocho is silently agreeing to it all. 

"Pocho!"

"...I'm listening Marco"

Marco's pacing in front of him shaking his head mostly to himself while Pocho is seated.

"well if you're listening say something! tell me I'm being selfish, tell me this is all joke, tell you're not considering this.."

Marco's nose was red but there weren't any tears in his eyes, they looked glossy and big and so beautiful but that's how they always were -that's how Pocho knew them.

"at least tell me you hate me...Something! Anything!"

Pocho wasn't looking at him anymore; couldn't.

"tell me this is easier for you than it is for me," Marco's chest was heaving "please Eze" his breathing didn't go back to his regular breathing instead it got worst and this happened a lot. More now than before.

Pocho use to help but now he knew it was best if he stayed where he was. He wasn'- couldn't bare to look at Marco pushing him away like he was starting to do now. It hurt Pocho, to watch the one person he loved and was willing to do anything for think he didn't love him. The Argentine was okay with people calling him whatever they wanted but since he was a child he's never liked to called a lair.

"Marco, amor, breathe" 

Marco threw him a nasty glare but did what he was told; what else what he suppose to do, stop breathing?

"Don't accuse me of lying, please, baby" Marco rolled his eyes taking a seat on the farthest seat he could find from Ezequiel "I love you"

Marco didn't say anything but his head was shaking. "Marco" Pocho's voice was stern and he hated it, hated when he used it against him because most of the time he ended up doing whatever followed his name so he shook his head again. "look at me" Marco shook his head again reaching up to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve. 

Ezequiel had been listening to this for months now but he still knocked on Marco's door even though he knew what was waiting for him, knew he wasn't going to make love to Marco, knew they weren't going to watch movies or that show they were both hooked on or any of games of any kind. But he still drove with Marco after every game, after training, he loved Marco. The Argentine was anything but positive he was willing to have the mini Pirlo anyway he could have him; even while he yelled at him.

Because, if he was so angry about it all it meant he cared, right? It had too. 

"I'm not going to tell you what you want me to say, Marco" the youngster sniffled taking it all wrong "I won't lie to you." Pocho's heart clenched as he saw the tears falling from Marco's eyes down to his sweats, leaving small wet stains. 

"I'm considering this Marco because I've worked hard to be the player I am and...I love to play, I need to play" Marco didn't care about that, he should, he knows he should but he doesn't and the tight intoxicating feeling in his chest is a big part of it all. 

"you have every right to feel this way, but I won't allow for you to think for a second that _my_ heart isn't crumbling to pieces too! Or that is the easiest thing ever for me, to grab my things and move to god knows where else in the world or to let you think that I hate you.." Pocho's hands are shaking and his voice trembled as he finished "I wish it were a joke, cielito," the older man walked slowly towards Marco "I can think of so much but there isn't anything more I can say than to tell you I love you." he's kneeling in front of him "I don't want this as much as you don't" 

Marco moves to wipe his cheeks again but Ezequiel beats him to it, using the pad of his thumb to wipe the warm tears and his heart breaks _again_.

He's got both of his hands cradling the beautiful Italian's face looking at him, taking in as much of him as he can. Soon enough he's got his forehead against Marco's taking big breaths as he feels Marco's body shaking. 

It his fault, he is the reason why Marco is shaking,Marco's tears are because of broken heart that he gave him, he's the reason behind Marco's panic attacks...Marco's suffering is all his fault. 

It's not until he lets out a whimper that he realizes there are tears wetting his beard. 

They're both crying. It's stupid but at the same time it isn't and it's so easy to stop it. To make them both happy again, Pocho would say that he'll stay with Marco even if he only got 45 minutes to play and then Marco would smile with his beautiful brown eyes big and excited the way Ezequiel is accustomed to seeing; he'd be throwing everything in his life he worked so hard for away..and for some reason he's okay with that. 

Willing to do anything to make the crushing feeling in his chest that was also in Marco's go away. 

"I love you, Pocho, give me time okay?"

Ezequiel's nodding, letting Marco kiss him because that helps. It's a painkiller that won't make the problem disappear but it'll slow the pain down and as of now it's what they both feel they need. 

Ezequiel doesn't know where he'll end up. Doesn't know if he'll stay with Marco speaking to him in Italian and French helping him learn some Spanish so he can dirty talk to him -because he doesn't want Pocho to laugh at him while he's got his dick in him because he said french fries instead of daddy- or maybe Marco will be learning some other language with someone else; dirty talking to someone else. Ezequiel closes his eyes tightly shaking his head lightly to rid off those thoughts. 

"all the time you want, Marco"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new here because I'm not a huge fan of angst, I like reading it but I have a hard time wrtting it because I live for happy endings and fluff and rainbows and golden balls. lol. 
> 
> Let me know how this is, is it good? is it bad? bad good?? did you cry? why? because of how bad it was or because it was eh okay?..I wanna know. 
> 
> either way I hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> -Based on the rumors of Pocho possibly leaving Paris.  
> side note: I love this ship so much  
> oh! sorry about any mistakes... :)  
> Cielito is basically sky but with an 'ito' which means litte sky..


End file.
